Many different mapping programs are currently available, allowing users to view maps on their personal computers, mobile devices, car navigation systems, and so forth. These mapping programs typically provide good top down or bird's eye view images. However, it is oftentimes difficult for users to identify particular locations or particular buildings in these images as the users are typically at ground level. Additionally, the exact image region that corresponds to a particular location or building is dependent on the view of the image. This prevents information regarding the location or building identified in one view from being transferred to a different image or map of the same location or building.